oh brother, my brother
by hanamakotoba
Summary: Pada suatu hari Akashi mendapat kabar kalau ayahnya akan menikah lagi. Time skip dan kini ia sedang tatap-tatapan dengan calon kakak tirinya, Hanamiya, di sebuah restoran mewah di pusat kota.


_halo selamat siang dan salam sejahtera bagi kita semua. pertama-tama kuroko no basuke adalah milik mas fujimaki tadatoshi dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan sama sekali dengan menulis fic ini kecuali kepuasan hati. yang kedua ini sebenernya fanfic yang saya tulis di tumblr tapi karena inggris saya terbatas jadi nulisnya nggak bisa panjang-panjang terus saya nggak puas maka lahirlah versi indonesianya. oke selamat menikmati._

* * *

**_oh brother, my brother_**

_._

_._

Pada suatu hari di musim dingin Akashi Seijuuro mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya akan menikah lagi.

"Apa ayah yakin dengan hal ini?" Seijuuro muda bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang merasa kesepian tanpa pasangan hidup karena yang bersangkutan lebih mencintai pekerjaannya daripada hal apapun di dunia ini dan Akashi tahu persis akan hal itu, karena ayahnya lebih hapal dengan nama semua proyeknya daripada mata pelajaran yang Akashi pelajari di sekolah.

"Tentu saja," ayahnya berkata dengan ekspresi yang lebih datar daripada papan triplek. "Aku yakin pernikahan ini akan membawa kebaikan tidak hanya ke dalam kehidupan kita namun juga kepada kelancaran bisnis."

'Demi bisnis' adalah alasan paling basi yang pernah Akashi dengar karena pada dasarnya semua yang dilakukan ayahnya didasarkan pada tekad 'memajukan bisnis'. Ke toilet pun ada jadwal khusus supaya tidak mengganggu bisnis. Akashi tidak habis pikir wanita masokis mana yang mau-maunya menikah dengan pria kacau ini, kecuali mendiang ibunya yang merupakan malaikat berhati mulia dan hati kecil Akashi berbisik bahwa mungkin ayahnya sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu tidak separah ini kelakuannya.

Mungkin.

"...aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku sepenuhnya setuju," Akashi setengah menggumam. "Tapi aku mengikuti apapun keputusan ayah."

Tuan besar Akashi mengangguk, wajahnya tetap datar namun ada secuil kelegaan terpancar di matanya. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Besok aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengannya. Kita akan bertemu tunanganku dan anaknya di restoran mewah di pusat kota."

Akashi ingin mencopot telinganya ketika ia mendengar kata 'tunanganku' keluar dari mulut ayahnya dan ia mendadak gatal-gatal.

Lagian kapan tunangannya, coba.

"Jadi aku akan mendapatkan saudara?" kapten Rakuzan yang baru-baru ini sebelah matanya kembali menjadi merah itu terdengar penasaran, sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya ia bisa melupakan kata-kata keramat yang barusan.

"Ya. Lebih tua darimu satu tahun."

"Oh. Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki."

Jadi Akashi akan mendapatkan seorang kakak laki-laki. Akashi cukup menyukai fakta itu dan ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan perasaan sedih dan kesepian karena Akashi Seijuuro kuat lebih dari yang kau tahu.

Keesokan harinya Akashi mengikuti ayahnya masuk ke sebuah restoran mewah di pusat kota. Sang tuan muda sudah berdandan rapi dan terlihat makin menawan dari biasanya dan ia memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan yang membuat kaum hawa (dan sebagian kaum adam) di sekitarnya buta sesaat. Seorang pelayan membimbing mereka ke sebuah meja kosong dan Akashi teringat bahwa mereka datang sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari waktu janjian karena seorang gentleman tidak akan membuat pasangannya menunggu dan tuan besar Akashi adalah seorang gentleman meski anaknya sendiri meragukan fakta itu.

Tepat jam tujuh malam dua orang datang mendekati meja mereka. Hal pertama yang muncul di benak Akashi ketika ia melihat calon ibu tirinya adalah bahwa wanita paruh baya berambut gelap di hadapannya ini sangat cantik dan memiliki senyum yang hangat, tipe senyum yang dianugerahkan kepada hampir semua ibu di seluruh dunia. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang baik dan Akashi berpikir bahwa ia menyukai wanita ini. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada remaja yang berdiri di belakang sang wanita dan bertemu mata dengan seorang Hanamiya Makoto, yang wajahnya saat ini menampilkan sebuah ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca dan Akashi yakin bahwa ia membuat ekspresi yang sama.

Maka begitulah kisah bagaimana Akashi Seijuuro dan Hanamiya Makoto menjadi saudara.

.

.

Hanamiya (secara teknis ia juga adalah seorang Akashi, tapi Akashi Makoto terdengar sangat aneh di telinganya dan mereka juga sudah menetapkan untuk tidak mengganti nama keluarganya sampai ia lulus sekolah) dan ibunya sekarang sudah pindah ke rumah besar keluarga Akashi dan sekarang ia bingung antara suka atau tidak dengan panggilan Makoto-sama yang diberikan oleh para pelayan yang bekerja di rumah itu. Walau Hanamiya pergi ke sekolah tempat anak-anak orang kaya bersarang tapi alasan ia bersekolah di sana adalah beasiswa, jadi pada dasarnya Hanamiya hanyalah orang biasa yang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan cara hidup yang biasa walaupun dia sendiri sama sekali bukan orang biasa. Selain itu ia juga cukup yakin bahwa kebanyakan orang-orang di sekolahnya tidak memiliki pembantu sebanyak ini yang memanggil mereka tuan atau nona. Sebetulnya panggilan itu terdengar cukup keren jadi Hanamiya tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Hanamiya juga sudah memberi tahu teman-temannya bahwa ibunya menikah lagi dan ia pindah rumah, tapi tidak mengatakan siapa ayah barunya atau di mana ia sekarang tinggal.

"_Mako-chan sekarang tinggal di mana?"_

"_Hara, tolong jangan panggil aku Mako-chan. Aku tidak akan memberitahu."_

"_Terus nama keluargamu sekarang siapa? Kok nggak diubah?"_

"_Tidak diubah sampai aku lulus dan itu juga tidak akan aku beritahu."_

"_Mako-chan pelit."_

"_Bagus kalau kamu sadar."_

Saat ini ia sedang duduk di kamarnya bersama sang adik, keduanya saling berhadapan dan sedang memikirkan cara memulai percakapan. Sudah sepuluh hari berlalu dan mereka masih merasa canggung, terutama karena Akashi tidak ada di rumah lima hari seminggu berhubung sekolahnya ada di ujung dunia jadi mereka belum punya kesempatan untuk mengakrabkan diri. Walaupun Hanamiya bukan orang yang suka bersosialisasi tapi minimal dia harus bisa akur dengan adik tirinya.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu—

"Ah, menu latihan yang seperti itu memang bagus untuk meningkatkan kekuatan otot kaki."

"Betul sekali. Ah, apa kakak tahu strategi shogi yang seperti ini?"

"Ng? Oh, Imayoshi-senpai pernah mengajariku itu. Aku ingat waktu itu kami bosan bermain catur dan pindah ke shogi."

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan strategi ini lebih lanjut karena aku merasa masih belum menyempurnakannya."

"Tidak masalah. Hei, apa ini tugas fisikamu? Seingatku fisika SMA tidak sampai level begini."

"Itu aku pelajari sendiri. Kebetulan aku tidak paham yang di bagian sini, bisa tolong ajari aku?"

"Heh, baiklah. Rumus yang ini diterapkan di sini..."

—dan mereka sudah larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

Kabar bahwa Akashi mendapatkan seorang kakak menyebar dengan sangat cepat dan tidak memerlukan waktu lama sampai semua tim _Generation of Miracles_ mengetahui kisahnya. Kabar itu bahkan sampai ke telinga Haizaki, Nijimura dan bahkan Ogiwara, walaupun Haizaki sama sekali tidak peduli. Kise dan Momoi tak henti-hentinya menyerbu Akashi dengan berbagai pertanyaan karena entah kenapa Momoi sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang gosip panas ini, belum lagi tatapan penuh tanya dari Mibuchi dan Hayama. Tapi Akashi tidak pernah memberi mereka pencerahan, alih-alih menjawab yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum misterius seperti artis yang menyembunyikan kisah cintanya.

Pertanyaan besar mengenai siapa kakak barunya Akashi akhirnya terjawab ketika pada pertandingan persahabatan antara Seirin dan Rakuzan dengan semua tim _Generation of Miracles _menjadi penontonnya karena itu akhir minggu dan semua orang sedang bosan, kaki Akashi terluka dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko berjalan karena ia jamin akan jatuh muka duluan.

"Akashicchi! Akashicchi nggak apa-apa?!" Kise panik, tangannya mencengkram lengan Kasamatsu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Momoi bahkan tidak bisa bersuara saking paniknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kise, Momoi," Akashi mencoba menenangkan kedua temannya itu sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Sei-chan apa kau yakin? Mau aku gendong sampai ke rumah?"

"Tidak terima kasih, Mibu—Reo-nee."

"Tidak biasanya kau ceroboh, Akashi. Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang menggunakan gerobak. Takao yang pegang kemudi," Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan kalem. Takao ngamuk.

"SHIN-CHAN PLIS AKU TAU AKU SUPIR PRIBADIMU TAPI AKU TAK SUDI DIPAKSA BEKERJA UNTUK ORANG LAIN walaupun Akashi kasihan sih TAPI TETEP AJA," Takao demo.

"Akachin ini ada keripik kentang buatmu, ini bagus untuk menyembuhkan luka," Murasakibara ngarang.

Di sisi lain ruangan Aomine hanya membuang muka karena dia bingung mau bilang apa.

Ootsubo, sebagai orang yang baik dan berbudi pekerti luhur, menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Akashi pulang menggunakan motor. Hayakawa malah menawarkan untuk menggendong Akashi sampai rumah. Yang bersangkutan menolak kedua tawaran itu dengan sopan.

"Oh iya," ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba, mengagetkan semua yang ada di ruangan karena seperti biasa, hawa keberadaan Kuroko tidak terasa. "Bagaimana kalau minta kakakmu untuk menjemput, Akashi-kun?"

Yang lain baru ingat kalau Akashi sekarang punya kakak.

"Ah, benar juga," sepertinya Akashi juga sempat lupa kalau dia sekarang punya kakak. Ia langsung mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan mengetikkan pesan singkat yang ditujukan kepada kakaknya tersayang.

Sementara mereka menunggu kedatang sang kakak yang misterius itu, semua berusaha menerka-nerka seperti apa kira-kira orang yang menjadi kakak tiri Akashi. Ada yang menebak kalau orangnya tinggi kekar dan berwajah sangar, membuat Akashi tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ada juga yang bilang kalau mungkin orangnya kecil manis dan sangat pedulian, dan Akashi nyaris mati menahan tawa.

Lima belas menit kemudian seseorang datang mendobrak pintu ruang olah raga Seirin dan terlihat seorang remaja berambut kelam dan beralis unik dengan wajah yang panik.

"Seijuuro, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Seisi ruangan membatu melihat Hanamiya.

Tanpa basa-basi Hanamiya langsung bergegas ke sisi adiknya dan membanjirinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bervariasi, mulai dari pertanyaan standar _apa kau baik-baik saja_ sampai ke pidato panjang _kenapa kamu ceroboh sekali dasar bego, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk _dan semua kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hanamiya terdengar sangat tulus dan murni. Pada dasarnya memang Hanamiya (agak) mencemaskan Akashi (cuma agak lho ya sumpah) tapi ia dengan sengaja mendramatisirkan kalimat dan ekspresinya serta membuat beberapa gerakan tangan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu tapi penting untuk memberi kesan seolah-olah ia benar-benar panik. Akashi sadar dengan apa yang sedang Hanamiya lakukan tapi tidak memberi komentar karena reaksi orang-orang di sekitar mereka terlalu luar biasa.

Kuroko berpikir mungkin ia sedang bermimpi. Kagami nyaris kehilangan nyawa.

.

.

Setelah keduanya sampai di rumah mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa yang sedari tadi ditahan dengan sepenuh tenaga, dan keduanya tertawa terguling-guling sampai kehabisan napas dan perut mereka sakit.

"Apa kau lihat wajah Nebuya tadi pffftt—ahahaha mukanya Kise tadi tolong ya buh ahahAHAHAH—"

"Ahaha—aduh wajah Kuroko tadi benar-benar pfft ahahah oh ya ampun aduh perutku sakit—"

Di sela-sela tawa satu hal melintas di pikiran mereka secara bersamaan, bahwa memiliki saudara ternyata tidak buruk, apalagi kalau orang yang bersangkutan memiliki tingkat kejeniusan yang sama dan dengan senang hati men-_troll _orang atas dasar iseng.

Juga, merupakan pengalaman baru dan membawa perubahan yang menarik ke kehidupan mereka.

.

.

_**end.**_

* * *

_sebenernya saya punya headcanon satu lagi tentang hanamiya sama akashi tapi di situ mereka sepupuan bukan saudara tiri. oke cukup saya ngaco dan endingnya ngerush. makasih udah mampir :')_


End file.
